1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to software and hardware as a service, and more particularly to apparatus, systems and methods for providing a uniform technology platform for the easy maintenance, inspection, replacement and repair of various devices, and replacement of any operating and maintenance manuals and of any items which come along with them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most devices come from the manufacturer with operating and maintenance manuals, often in paper format. When the owner of the device or a repair technician wishes to repair the device, they need to first locate the device manual, which by the time repair is needed, may be lost or misplaced. The problem is compounded to a high degree when the owner or the technician is dealing with a large number of devices that need to be operated, maintained, inspected, replaced, or repaired, such as in a refinery. Looking for the necessary manuals is time consuming, and thus, at enterprise level can become very costly. The problem is especially evident in an emergency situation.
Thus, there is a need for a system and process that provide not only an easy and fail-proof method to device maintenance, where the paper manuals of yesterday have failed, but that also deliver to the world a uniform technology platform whereas, regardless of the device in need of attention, the experience to maintain, repair, inspect and/or replace said device is different only in content, while the architecture of the user experience remains standardized in the interactive delivery of such by the system.